


The Jump

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny Knows, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'You're not my type' is no longer a sufficient reason for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 14th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. We all know Danny doesn't mean it when he tells Jackson he's not his type :P

“You're not my type,” Danny utters for what feels to Jackson like the thousandth time in their life.

 

The manner in which it is said has become nonchalant over the years. Danny has perfected his relaxed body, his calm tone, his blasé expression. There's one thing he can't perfect though.

 

And it's something that Jackson's ears have developed the ability to catch since he's become a werewolf.

 

The _jump_.

 

“What does that actually mean?” Jackson asks in a genuinely curious tone as he leans towards Danny.

 

“That you're _not_ my type,” Danny enunciates with an arched eyebrow as he straightens up a bit.

 

“But in what way?” Jackson presses.

 

Danny sits back to increase the distance between them. “In the way that you're not my type,” Danny responds.

 

Jackson gets up, and he too increases the distance between them by taking a few steps away from the coffee table before turning back towards Danny. He exhales loudly. “What's not your type: My body or my personality?”

 

Danny blinks, clears his throat, and bites his bottom lip as he tilts his head. “I don't understand,” he answers in confusion.

 

“The question?” Jackson asks dubiously.

 

“No,” Danny firmly replies. “ _W_ _hy_ are you asking?”

 

Jackson shrugs and approaches Danny once more, but instead of sitting back on the sofa with him he pulls up a chair and sits in front of Danny. “Because I want to know.”

 

Danny swallows. “Why?”

 

Jackson crosses his arms in front of his torso in a hug. “Because 'you're not my type' is no longer a sufficient reason for me.”

 

Danny's nostrils flare, and Jackson hears Danny's heartbeat go up another notch. “Excuse me?”

 

“Say it,” Jackson bids.

 

“What?”

 

Jackson unfolds his arms and splays his hands palm up on his knees. “That I am the one for you.” Danny remains quiet so Jackson adds, “That you've been lying all along.” Danny swallows and settles back into the sofa. “That you are in love with me too.” Danny blinks, trying to keep his façade calm, but Jackson can see the lines around his eyes changing, his pupils dilating. “That I _am_ your type.”

 

“What?” Danny squeaks as his eyes widen in surprise and possibly alarm. “You– you said 'too' like it's a mutual–”

 

Jackson rolls his eyes in incredulity. “How can you not know Danny?”

 

“I know that you love me as your best friend,” Danny declares. “But you've never crossed the friendship line.”

 

“Really?” Jackson whines.

 

Danny steadily moves his head up and down.

 

“You see me behave with anyone else like I do with you?” Jackson prompts.

 

“You tease and you push to see how far I'll go,” Danny explains.

 

“No,” Jackson automatically answers. “Well, yes,” he grants after a second. “But I also get lost in you. And you back off every time I get a bit too close, and I let you because there must be some reason. But your heart jumps every time you say I'm not your type and I don't know what's been holding you back, I thought that you _knew_ but maybe you didn't, and maybe that's why. So I–” Jackson clears his throat but goes on. “I care for you very deeply. You are my best friend. But I also want you to be by my side for as long as we live as my beloved.”

 

Danny's eyebrows jump into his hairline. “Beloved?”

 

“I am in love with you,” Jackson declares in a firm tone.

 

“I–”

 

“I want to share a bed with you every night,” Jackson expands. “To be able fall asleep fully and not be afraid that I'll cuddle up to you during the night because I'm searching out your warmth on the very rare nights you sleep over at mine.” Jackson licks his lips. “I want to kiss you awake and I want to rub my body against yours. Align our cocks and reach a joint satisfying orgasm instead of waking up alone in my bed and wanking to a sub-par orgasm because all I really want is you there by my side.”

 

“You're having sub-par orgasms?” Danny slurs through his question but Jackson understands him despite his own pounding heart echoing in his head.

 

“That's all you got from that?” Jackson sputters.

 

“I kinda of got stuck at the bit where you were implying that you love me as a mate,” Danny defends himself by explaining in a clearer and louder voice.

 

“Not just as a mate,” Jackson defies.

 

Danny rolls his eyes as he smiles. “Not mate as in friend. But as in _werewolf_ mate.”

 

Jackson twitches back in surprise. “Since when do you know about that?”

 

Danny shrugs with an expression of innocence.

 

The werewolf squints. “You–” Jackson paws a hand in the air, lets it go and then his features change into a smirk. “Why'd you focus on the sub-par orgasms? Is it because you want to help me achieve mind blowing orgasms?”

 

Danny tilts his head. After a while he replies, “Maybe.”

 

“Are you gonna say it?” Jackson urges.

 

“Nope,” Danny answers as he pops the p.

 

“Danny!” Jackson protests. “I already know it's the truth.”

 

“It'll never be the truth until I say it.”

 

“You have to say it,” Jackson's tone comes out with a begging edge to it even though he'd aimed for demanding.

 

Danny licks his lower lip and his eyes shine as he teases, “Guess you'll have to keep on achieving sub-par orgasms by your own hand.”

 

Jackson growls and moves quickly from the chair to straddle Danny.

 

Danny reacts in reflex by grabbing onto Jackson's waist and Jackson follows the movement until his front is plastered against Danny. “What was that?” he asks with his face so close to Danny's that his lips touch Danny's as he speaks.

 

“You're not my type?” Danny replies in a breathless tone.

 

Jackson moves his face back a bit so that his gaze can comfortably meet Danny's and Danny can read his open expression. “Please?”

 

“You're–” Danny stops himself and swallows. “I love you.” Jackson nods encouragingly in response as he strokes from Danny's upper arms to his shoulders and up to his neck before taking the path in reverse and doing it all over again. “You're my type.”

 

Jackson is so eager to celebrate that he doesn't notice Danny trying to do the same thing and ends up mashing his nose against Danny's mouth instead of meeting his lips in a kiss.


End file.
